Double Trouble
by GallagherGirl17
Summary: Zach and Cammie get into a fight right before Zach goes on a long and dangerous mission leaving both of them hurt. They meet later on in life but Cam has a kid. However, they both think that each other has moved on. Will they get back together and be a happy family?Disclaimed. It's my first time writing on fanfiction so please give it a try. I'd like some feedback. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everybody. I'm new to writing fanfiction. I've been reading it for a few years but I've never used this website so I hope the formatting is ok. I also haven't done a lot of story writing so I don't know how this will turn out. Feel free to correct my grammar and stiff like that. **

**About updates, I have a really busy life as I assume most of you do so I'll try and update as soon as possible cause it's one of my pet peeves when people don't update. I have the next chapter written already and I'll try to only post the next chapter once I have the one after that done. That way I can keep them coming. **

**Anyway Read, Review and hopefully Enjoy!**

**Chapter title: Perfection Doesn't Last Forever**

Cammie POV

I close my eyes and sigh as I breathe in the crisp spring air. In this moment life was almost perfect. Zach had gotten back from a five month long mission yesterday. He wasn't supposed to come back until next week, but of course with him being the best of the best, he finished the mission a little early, and was able to come home. It was a surprise to me. Coming home after work to our apartment that had been so lonely lately, to see him lounging on the couch. So many emotions came over me in that moment. Shock, relief, and finally pure joy.

That night we did our usual post mission ritual. Hot sex filled with need and desire. And let's face it we both needed each other. Five months. Five months we went without seeing each other, touching each other, kissing each other. So last night was pure bliss, we reconnected through love.

I was interrupted from my thoughts with the door to our apartment slamming open. Zach walked in carrying the groceries he had went out to buy. Then slammed the door after him. He seemed quite agitated and I couldn't help but wonder why. I took a few strides from our living room over to our kitchen to help him out with the groceries. Once we were done he just stood up and glared at me, body stiff.

"What?" I asked a bit defensive not knowing what I had done wrong.

He just continued to glare at me and walked into the living room. I followed him and sat down on one of the plush chairs while he sat on the couch. After a few moments of painful silence he finally cleared his throat and responded in a bitter voice, "I ran into Jimmy today."

"You mean Josh?"

"Yeah _Josh_" he said rather tightly.

I looked up at him confused. He was all tensed and his fists were clenched. "Okaaayyy?" I drawled on clearly showing my confusion.

He just rolled those gorgeous green eyes at me and murmured "As if you don't already know."

"What?" I was really confused now. He whirled on me.

"Don't play dumb with me Cameron! Joshua already told me that you two were seeing each other while I was gone!"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was he actually accusing me of cheating on him? Now I was angry. My blood started to boil as colour rushed to my face. How could he believe what Josh said? Did he not have any trust in me? "I was not _seeing_ Josh. In fact the only time I _did_ see him was the odd time I passed him on the street. Other then that, that's pretty much it!"

We're both standing up now, eyes blazing. "What do you mean_ pretty much it_?"

His fiery voice contrasted my mine as I hesitantly replied "W-well we went for coffee once."

"And the truth comes out!"

At that moment, I noticed a vein popping out on his neck and knew he was _really_ angry. I desperately tried to calm him down. " Zach" I whined, "it's not what you think!"

"Well, what is it then?"

"We only went out for coffee once and nothing happened. I was lonely here without you and only had Bex, Macey and Liz to keep me company. One day I ran into Josh on the street and he suggested we go out for coffee. So I thought "What the heck, were only going as friends" and said sure. When we did go out for coffee though he confessed to me that he still loved me and wanted me back." At this part his fists clenched but I continued. "I told him that I didn't feel the same way because I loved you."

"Loved?" he said skeptically.

"_Love_ you" I assured, "I love _you_! No one else just you. Can't you see that?"

"I don't know Cam. "

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know if I can see that you love me anymore. "

"Well if you can't see it, couldn't you feel it last night in our bedroom!" I was getting a little desperate. I mean this is ridiculous, he should trust me.

"Yeah, but it felt different. Like your love wasn't only for me. Like I wasn't the only one receiving it." His tone was cold and hostile. His emerald eyes pierced mine and it felt like he was looking into my soul. Then he suddenly looked away like he was revolted with what he saw. He didn't see the tears start to prick at the back of my eyes.

"Zach, I've been your girlfriend for six years. I love you and would never cheat on you. Especially not with Josh. Can't you just trust me?" My voice was almost pleading as I said this.

"Well I've been away. So anything could've happened while I was gone."

"You've been away on missions many times before so why is this one any different?"

"This has been my longest mission yet. And this time it was different cause you went out with Jimmy!"

"I met with him once and nothing happened!" I replied outraged.

"Well he asked you out and you said yes so that makes it a date!"

"Zach give this up! We're 23! We should be able to sort this out like adults. I already told you I don't love him! I love you! In fact Josh is a total ass now that I think about it cause he told you that we we're hooking up when we weren't. Urghhhhh" I just want to kill Josh. He just wanted to make Zach jealous, but Zach believed him. So we're basically in this fight cause of Josh. I should've never gone out for coffee with him. I mean of course he'd try and brag to Zach that we had went out and that I was still his. Ugh, I should've never said yes to him it seems to have really screwed over my relationship with Zach. Who is way more important to me then Josh.

"How can I trust you?"

Those five words made me furious. I suppressed my tears and started fuming. I took to steps forward closing the distance between us. "Trust me?" I yelled all up in his face. "Trust _me_? No! No you don't even get to talk about trusting. Who are you to talk about trust Mr. Zachary Goode former member of the Circle of Cavan, whose crazy mother was trying to kill me! All those times I didn't know if you we're the good guy or the bad guy. And I still don't even know now!"

He glared down at me and for a moment I thought I saw hurt flash in his eyes before his face became a blank mask.

His whisper sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. "How can you even say that?! Don't you dare bring my mother and the COC into this. You made this mess yourself yet you're making me seem like the bad guy. I was always there for you. I was always there for you!" He repeated louder.

"I need a walk" he said bitterly before turning to leave, slamming the door behind him.

The tears finally came out. Hot and thick. What was I thinking? Of course I knew that he was the good guy. Always was and always had been. Now I'm definitely the bad guy with insulting him like that and going out with Josh. Zach's right this is my mess and all my fault.

With those thoughts I decided to get ready for bed. It had gotten quite late. Where had the afternoon gone. I sigh as I climb into the bed and position myself on the very edge. However, I don't fall asleep. I just sob until my tear ducts run dry leaving my face salty.

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

I'm still awake when Zach comes back. It was 1 am and he'd been gone since 10. He thinks I'm asleep as he tries to be really quite while stripping off almost all his clothes, just leaving him in his boxers. I don't dare open my eyes but feel the sheets rustle as he gets in. I don't feel and of his body heat and know he's sleeping on the edge of the bed too, leaving an area separating us that is too vast for my liking. I hear his breaths even out and they eventually lull me into a fitful sleep.

xo Val

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? I'd really like some feedback please. So review. **

**Ps. How do you add a chapter title?**


	2. Mission

**AN: I was so excited to post my first story that I forgot a few really important things**

**1. Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter so unfortunately that mean I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or any of the characters. However, the story Double Trouble is my own original idea. **

**2. It's rated T for a reason so there will be sexual themes and minor swearing. It shouldn't be too bad. If you don't like, then don't read.**

**3. These first two chapters are like the Prologue to the actual story. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Prologue Part 2: Mission**

Cammie POV

I snuggle into the warm covers and extend my arm into the middle of the bed hoping to find Zach, but instead I only find air. My eyes bolt open and suddenly all the memories of last night come rushing back to me.

I look around for Zach and see him in the closet packing his clothes into a duffle bag. That's when the tears started. I get up soundlessly and walk over behind him.

"You're leaving me?" I speak in a broken voice feeling guilt from last night rise up in my stomach.

"No" he says in a hollow voice still not looking at me.

"Then why are you packing?"

He sighs, "I took on a mission"

"What? Why? You just got back! You can't leave again. I need you!" The tears were flowing down my face in an endless stream.

He finally looks up at me and holds my gaze as he says, "I think we should take a break."

At this the tears just started coming faster and my vision started to blur.

"Why?"

"I think it'd be best for both of us. I need some time to think."

"No Zach. You can't go." I plead.

He just continues to throw stuff in his bag. "Gallagher Girl, I already accepted this mission."

I knew he was right and there was no stopping him now. He has his mind made up so it's very unlikely I'd be able to change that. "Well where are you going?"

"Classified"

"How long is it going to be?"

"About a year or so"

I take a sharp inhale. No a year was too long I couldn't cope with that. Hell I barely even coped without him for five months and this was going to be a _year_. And he was leaving on bad terms too, which makes it even worse. Shocked with the news I went to take a step backwards but my vision was blurry with tears and I lost my balance. I prepared for impact on the floor, but instead of hitting the floor two warm strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me preventing me from falling any further. We stayed like that for a moment before Zach noticed the tension in the air between us and set me down on the floor so I was sitting.

My mind was whirling with all these different thoughts. I mean usually the longer the mission the more dangerous they are. When Zach came out of the bathroom from collecting his toiletries I asked him about it. I spoke hesitantly. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer "Zach what level is this mission?" There was a long pause. He looked at me briefly then looked away.

"It's an Exclusive Special Op." he whispered.

I just stared at him disbelievingly. Special Ops are the most dangerous type of mission and having it be Exclusive doesn't make it any better. That just means that he might not come back from this mission or that he'll have to _take one for the team_.

He started to zip up his bag but I wasn't going to let this happen. "No" I shouted grabbing his bag and pulling as hard as I could. He just kept a firm grip on it but wasn't fighting back. "No, you can't do this. I'm not letting you go. You can't leave. Please." My voice broke in multiple spots and I hope it showed I desperately I needed him.

He pulled the bag out of my hands and set it down on the floor beside him. I looked down defeated until I was pulled against a hard chest. His hands were on my back holding me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck clinging to him hopelessly.

"Please Zach. I'm sorry about last night I said some things I shouldn't have said and it was all just a big mistake. Just please don't go."

"I'm sorry too."

With that he pulled away, picked up his bag, and headed towards the door.

"Please don't leave me" I croaked out.

"Don't worry, I'll be back"

He said it so calmly as if he was talking about going shopping. How was I not supposed to worry he was going on a deadly mission for a year! We both know that what he said wasn't true but didn't want to believe it. The truth is he might not come back. Instead of saying anything I just bit my lip and nodded trying to assure myself that was the truth.

As he reaches for the door handle I blurt out, "I love you."

There's a pause and I hope that he'll return the message. I look back and see him turn around again. He locks eyes with me and for once he has let his guard down and you can see all the emotions in his eyes. Although there is hurt, anger, and a bit of distrust, there's also guilt and love. Lots of love.

"I love you too."

With that he opens the door and dashes out closing it quietly behind him. I can't take it anymore I breakdown completely. I crumple to the floor and sob.

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

I don't know how long I stayed there. It felt like an eternity but in reality it had only been a few hours. I would've usually eaten breakfast by now, but I didn't feel like eating. I had lost my appetite. I lay there on the floor a little longer collecting myself and when I finally have enough strength I move off the floor and go into our bedroom. Naturally, I went over to the closet. Zach had taken most of his clothes but not all of them. I changed into a pair of his of sweatpants and one of his hoodies. They smelled like him. I took a long inhale just breathing in Zach. They smelled so good, like him. The perfect mixture of muskiness, soap and aftershave. With that I break into tears again collapsing onto the bed.

My thoughts swirl in my head. That could've been the last time I see Zach. The last time he says that he loves me. The last time we hug. I squeeze my eyes shut trying not to think about it but these terrible thoughts keep racing through my mind. Without him I'm broken. I don't even know how I'd function. Especially with him leaving with jagged loose ends that aren't tied into place. I don't know how I'll cope. There has to be some positive thought in there. In my mind the only positive thought I can think of is _maybe you'll see him again_. But that's a maybe.

I chant to myself "You'll see him again. You'll see him again. You'll see him again."

Maybe one day I'll start to believe it.

xo Val

**AN: So how was it? Sorry if you don't like this chapter. **

**If Cammie had a baby girl what do you think she would name it? I think she'd name it Morgan but it she wasn't married to Zach then it'd be Morgan Morgan :/ What do you think?**


	3. Long Ride Back Home

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the favourites, follows and the awesome reviews from: **

**miaadventure, DancingQueen555, Sunniva Steiner and Believe514 :)**

**You'll have to read to see which name I decided to go with. Sorry if it's not the one you wanted or think would've went. Thanks anyway. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Two years later

Cammie POV

The London International Airport was relatively quiet this late at night. That is until Morgan started wailing. I rocked her in my arm bouncing her a little and whispered to her gently.

"Shhhhh, Morgy it's okay. You're alright. Momma's here. She's got you and she's never going to let you go. I promise."

However, the 15-month-old baby wasn't complying. Obviously she wasn't very happy and would usually be in bed by now. We've been in London for a week now with Bex. She invited us to come back to London with her for a little vacation. Which was great cause I needed a break. Ever since Morgan was born, I've just been doing a little deskwork for the CIA. Which has been really boring, but it's more stable then missions. Anyway, Bex had to stay in London for a while longer to sort out some buisness at the MI6 headquarters before returning. So that leaves Morgan and I here at 2am with a 4 and a half hour red-eye flight back to Roseville.

Morgan just keeps balling. By now I'm sure everyone is staring at me annoyed. I try giving her a soother. She's quiet for little while then spits it out and starts crying again. I get out her bottle and try to feed her some milk but she doesn't want any. I take a long sigh, she probably just needs sleep.

Suddenly I hear a man speaking in a full British accent. "Can you get your baby to shut the bloody hell up?"

It sounded very loud in the quiet airport and with the noise Morgan started crying harder. I cradle her into my chest. But don't look up at the man.

"Great, now look what you've done!"

The man gives a frustrated sigh. "Look, can't you just get the thing to be quiet?"

"No because the _thing_ is a baby. And the _thing _has a mind of it's own."

I finally look up and when I do I see a tall man, who has an angular face, blonde hair and blue eyes. He seems familiar but I can't place him in my mind.

When I scan over his face again I see recognition flash in his eyes. I was confused by this, maybe I did know him. Then when he looked at Morgan I could've sworn I saw shock and hurt on his features, but only for a split second, then it was gone.

Morgan had finally quieted down a little and it was time to board the plane. I got up and gave the man a disgusted look before marching off.

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

Morgan and I are the first people to board the plane as I get priority boarding. We have seat 17A, which is a window seat. This is a smaller aircraft so it only has four seats per row instead of six. By now, Morgan had stopped crying and I propped her against the window so she could look out of it. Slowly the airplane started to fill up with people and the seat next to me was taken by the man from earlier. Great. Note the extreme sarcasm. I huff and turn away. This is going to be a long plane ride.

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

An hour later Morgan was sound asleep. Something was still bothering me about the man beside me. I look over at him and see he's sleeping. I study his face. He seemed so familiar. Hmmm. What if I did know him. Most people I know are spies so they can easily change their appearance, so it's possible I've met him before and he just looks different now. Let's see, he's got an angular face, tall, very muscular, and shaggy hair. He could be wearing a wig though. Even if we just changed his eye colour and hair colour I might be able to recognize him. Suddenly he opens one eye and smirks at me.

It hits me like a ton of bricks. This is Zach. This is _Zach. _No it couldn't be. I sneak another glance at him studying everything about this man beside me. This man was so much different then the Zach I had know. Even when he talked to me in the airport he was so rude and cold. And as far as I knew, Zach hadn't come back from his mission yet. If he did he didn't try and contact me. I guess that would understand the shock and hurt I saw in his eyes earlier when he looked at Morgan.

I know Zach knows it's me cause I'm not wearing a disguise. I don't think he knows that I know who he is though and I'd like to keep it that way. These thoughts reopen scarred wounds and too many emotions surround me. I turn away from him and pretend I'm sleeping instead of silently crying.

_Beep, beep, beep._

_The timer went off and I shakily got up from the bed where I was sitting rigidly and walked over to the bathroom. It has been exactly 3 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours, 28 minutes and counting since Zach left. I had started feeling sick as of last week and would throw up every morning. Me and Zach had sex about three weeks ago so I thought I could be pregnant. Hopefully it was just the flu or something. With that thought in mind I reached out my hand hesitantly picking up the three tests. I take a deep breath and flip them over quickly. Three little pink plus signs stare back at me. _

_I breakdown. I sink to the floor and lean my head against the wall, tears soaking my face relentlessly. How am I going to do this? I'm only 23 I can't have a kid! I'm in the peak of my career! And Zach, the father of this child, won't even be here for the birth. In fact I don't know if he'll ever be here again. No. No. This can't be happening. _

I was shaken awakeby Zach. I so much wish I could just hug him and have him comfort me but that couldn't happen. We didn't have that kind of relationship anymore.

"Ma'am are you alright?" he asks his voice showing some minor concern.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying Ma'am and you were talking in your sleep."

I bring my hand up to my face and sure enough it's wet. And did he say I was talking in my sleep? Oh no, this is not good.

" Well thank you for your concern but I'm fine." I turn back around and check on Morgan. She subconsciously snuggles closer to my chest and I smile.

"I think you're smothering your baby."

There's that annoying voice again.

"Well what would you know? Have you ever had kids?"

"Uhh-"

"Have you ever even taken care of a child?"

He gulps. Good he should be scared. "No ma'am"

"That's what I thought!"

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

When we arrived at the Ronald Reagan Washington International Airport it's 1:30 am but it feels like 6:30 am because of the time change. I was exhausted and driving home was a struggle. I put Morgan to bed then hopped into bed myself with one thought in my mind. Zach is back.

**AN: So what do you think should happen next?**

**Also what colour do you think Cams eyes are?**


	4. Three Guilty Guys

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this is out a little late but I worked really hard on it and made it extra long since I don't think I'll be able to update till Monday cause I'm going away for two days :( But I'll try my best to update ASAP. Anyways, The first part of this chapter is pretty boring in my opinion but it's necessary and there's important info so bear with me because in the second part of the chapter there's major Zammie action. Again T for a reason. **

**Thanks for everyone who has favourited and followed. And to the reviewers: we-all-change-and-that's-ok, DancingQueen555, miaadventure, rebecca de silva, a fan, BunnySwag101, and another anonymous guest. **

**Personally, I think Cammie's eyes are brown, but that's just my opinion. They don't really specify in the book. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

"So Cammie, why did you call us all over here?" Grant asked from his spot on the couch in my living room.

It has been four days since the Zach incident and Bex was now back from London. At the moment, Liz, Jonas, Preston, Macey, Bex, Grant and I were all crammed into my living room. Morgan was sleeping so she wouldn't hear any of our conversation. I know she's only a year and 3 months old but she's the child of two of the top spies in the world, so I wasn't taking any chances.

"I have some very important news to tell you guys."

They all gave me quizzical looks.

I took a few deep breaths preparing myself for what I was going to say. "Zach's back."

The girls all gasped and looked surprised, but the guys just had guilty expressions on their faces.

Macey was the first to speak, "How do you know for sure?"

"When I was coming back form London, I ended up running into him at the airport. Well, not really running into him, more like him yelling at me to make Morgan shut up. And that's not the worst part. I then had to sit with him the whole flight back here. He was wearing a disguise so it took me a while to figure out it was him. I mean, I would've never have guessed until he smirked then that gave his true identity away. It just…" I trailed off, "It just didn't seem anything like him though. He was so mean and cold."

"Well if he was disguised then it could've been a cover." Yup little Lizzy's always looking on the bright side.

"I guess" I sigh.

The girls get up and come over to hug me. They whisper comforts in my ear telling me that it's going to be okay. However, the guys just sit there rigidly with guilty expressions still stuck on their faces. I glance over all of them. Grant and Jonas have seemed to relax a little but Preston still looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I glared at him and he shrinks back into the cushions of the plush chair he was sitting on.

"What?" I asked curious of what they were all hiding. Then I remembered how when I told them that Zach was back they didn't look surprised. Not one bit actually. In fact, they looked guilty. Realization dawned on me.

"You knew didn't you?"

Silence.

"You knew!"

More silence.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!"

How could they do this to me? I have been worrying about Zach for two years. Actually, I was beginning to lose hope that he was alive, but he was never declared MIA or KIA. This angered me to no end! I thought I was their friend and yet they betray me like this. I think I have the right to know whether my boyfriend, or at least former boyfriend, the man I'm in love with, is alive. Do I not?

I spare a look at them and they all look very guilty.

"We're sorry Cam, but we promised Zach that we wouldn't tell you!" Preston confessed.

My eyes went wide. "Wait. You were talking with him too!"

Grant face palmed himself and Jonas dropped his head into his hands.

"Preston" Jonas groaned, "Why couldn't you have just kept quiet?"

"Actually at the moment Preston's my favourite because he's the only one telling me any information. But, I'm still really pissed at all of you!"

"Aww Cam c'mon that's not fair, before I was always your favourite!"

Of course Grant picks a time like this to pout and whine like a baby! I guess it does lighten the heavy atmosphere a bit though. "Grant this is not the time." I snap at him. "How long?"

"How long what?"

For a spy, a tech genius, and a senator they seemed pretty dumb. "How long has he been back for?"

"Oh. Well he's been back from the special ops mission for a few months now."

"A few months?"

"Yeah." Jonas replied quietly

I started to tear up. "W-why didn't he contact me?"

It was Grant whispering now, "I don't know Cam, but he hasn't been here the whole time. He's done a few smaller missions since then. I guess he was just getting back from his most recent one when you met him at the airport."

Drops of water started to land on my chest and only then did I realize I was crying. The guys got up to engulf me in a hug but Macey stopped them. "I think you boys have done enough damage for one day."

I shared a look with the girls and they all nodded. With that we strutted up the stairs into my bedroom leaving a confused Grant, Jonas, and Preston behind.

Once we were all sitting on my bed in my room my tears started to flow faster. "Why hadn't Zach contacted me? I mean he's a spy for crying out loud, if he wanted to he would find a way. So I guess that just means he didn't want too."

"Cammie don't think like that." Lizzy said stroking my hair.

"But-"

"No buts."

I sigh.

"Do you want me to go pound his face in?" Of course Bex's the first one to resort to violence.

"No, cause then we won't get any info out of him."

"True, true"

"Cammie, you need to stop this. Zach's not worth your tears."

With that Macey pulled me up and wiped away my tears. "Now," she started, "We need to go do something fun!" She suddenly had an evil glint in her eye and I was scared for what would come next.

"Umm." I gulped, "What do you have in mind?"

I shouldn't have asked because the next thing that was happening was Macey screaming with an excited and high pitched voice, "Clubbing!" while dragging me by my wrists to the bathroom. My face paled. Great, now I was going to be Macey's personal Barbie doll and have to go clubbing with her. I immediately tried to think of any excuses. "What about Morgan?"

"Oh don't worry Cammie. Clubbing's not really my thing so me and Jonas can stay and look after her." Liz said sweetly.

I glared at her and she just shot me her most innocent smile. I huffed and let Macey drag me into the bathroom. To think Liz was on my side, boy did I ever get that wrong.

After Macey had finished my makeup she had sent me to go put on the outfit she had picked out for me. Macey was doing Bex's makeup now when a thought occurred to me. "You know I think the boys need to be punished for withholding information from us." All the girls nodded.

"Oh, Oh I know! We could give them the silent treatment."

"That's good Liz, but we need to do better." Macey said.

"I've got an idea. How about no sex for at least two weeks."

Macey and Bex grinned evilly and Liz just blushed. Aww, she was still so innocent.

"And," Bex pipes up, "We could lead them on tonight. Get all over them and let them think they're going to get some. Then when you're at a really good part, just walk away."

"I like the way you think Baxter."

Macey was now doing her makeup. I really didn't approve of my outfit. It was a black leather like dress with a zipper all the way down the front. It had a halter top so my back was open and the dress was so short it barely covered my ass. She paired it with some silver stilettos. I must say when I looked in the mirror with my smoky eyes and red lipstick I did look hot. However, Bex's outfit looks way comfier then mine as she's wearing really short gold and black hot pants, a black v-neck bralet and some black suede ankle boots. She had brown and neutral tones on her face and her hair just in loose curls, like mine. Macey came out of the bathroom wearing a very provocative red one-shoulder dress. It clung to her body, the side of the dress and the one sleeve was ripped. She had on black strappy stilettos on her feet and her makeup was very bold. Her black hair was pin straight as it fell around her shoulders.

She came over to inspect us. She gazed over Bex but didn't do anything. She looked over me and made a face when she looked at the neckline of my dress. She reached out and pulled the zipper down in the front of my dress so that basically my full cleavage was on show. Great, now I look like a slut. Macey smiled and looked satisfied. We said goodbye to Liz and I gave her instructions for Morgan. We went down the stairs and when we got to the bottom all three of the guys' eyes bugged. Liz settled with Jonas on the couch, and Macey and Bex pulled their boys along beside them. As we were leaving I couldn't help thinking, you know maybe this will be good for me. Maybe this is what I need. To let loose for a change.

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

Zach POV

I was sitting on one of the bar stools in the shadows of Revo, the best nightclub in town. I swirled the whiskey in the bottom of my glass while watching everyone grind on the dance floor. I can't seem to concentrate, my mind keeps flashing back to Cam on the airplane and the kid that was in her arms. I mean, I guess there's a possibility that the kids mine. Then again, it could be _Jimmy's _or some other guys. I grip the glass so tight my knuckles turn white. What if while I was working my ass off on all those dangerous missions she was out living the life with _Jimmy_. Ugh, I hate that guy.

I'm pulled from my trance when three beautiful ladies walk in. One of them particularly catches my eye. I watch them for a while and study them. They go over to the bar and order some girly drinks and guzzle them down. Then two of the girls start to dance with the guys they walked in with. They try to pull the third girl along but she just stays there and orders a few more drinks. The bar tender hands the girl two 007's. Now that was not just some girly drink, that was hard liquor. She drains the two then just sits there for a while. Huh, this girl seems familiar and is very beautiful but doesn't seem to be noticed too much. Kinda how Cammie is. Wait, that probably _was _Cammie! I look back to where the girl was only to see she had disappeared. I scan the crowd but don't see her. Oh well. I turn back to my whiskey and down the glass.

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

A while later, I think I see her. There's flashes of dirty blonde hair on the other side of the club. I get up and try and find my way across the club through all the thrashing bodies. When I finally reach her I just stop and stare. Wow, this really is Cammie and she looks hot. She was just standing off to the side not really paying attention but still swinging to the music. So Cammie we meet again, I think. Well this is my chance. I walk up behind her and place my hands on her hips and whisper huskily in her ear, "Hey gorgeous." She goes to turn around but instead stumbles into my chest and giggles. I gently pry the alcoholic drink from her hands. "I think you've had enough of this." She pouts and me but doesn't complain. I can't help but stare at her lips when she does this. Her soft plump lips. Mmmmmm. Suddenly they move in planting feather light kisses along my neck and up my jaw. I was surprised on how fast she moved in on me. Amused by her behavior I just wrapped my arms around her bare back and let her kiss me. I don't think she recognized that it was me, cause if she did, she wouldn't be doing this right now. She forcefully pulled my head down to hers and kissed me hard. Hey, I wasn't complaining. She pressed her body right up against me and licked my lower lip for entrance. I allowed her in and let her tongue roam my mouth. It felt so good to finally have her mouth on mine again. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course I won. Running my tongue along her teeth I get a burn of the remaining alcohol. It intoxicates me, or maybe that was just Cammie. She hoists one of her legs up around my waist and I grab her ass to support her as she wraps the other one around. I turn around and place her on the table behind us not breaking our heated kiss. When she finally pulls away for air I give her ass a soft squeeze and kiss and suck behind her ear. Her sweet spot. I give her a light hickey and she moans as a response.

"What would your boyfriend think if he saw you doing this?" I ask huskily.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

At this I pull back and stare at her. "Really?" I guess she didn't think of me as that anymore, but at least that confirms that she wasn't seeing someone else.

"Well I did but he kinda ditched me a year or so back."

Wait, I think she's talking about me. "Well that's not good is it Gallagher Girl."

She giggles, "That's funny, that's what my old boyfriend used to call me."

Wow, she must be really drunk. I mean she's a spy and she's not processing any of this. "How many drinks have you had?" I ask a bit concerned.

"Only a few."

She pulls my head back to hers and we continue to kiss. She's running her hands through my hair when suddenly she stops and pulls back and studies me. "Wait, Zach?"

"Took you long enough." I smirk.

"Ugh, get away from me!"

She tries to stand up and push me back but just ends up stumbling into me.

"I'm going home. " She says stumbling off.

Of course I follow her, I wouldn't let her drive home like that. She's completely wasted. We're now outside and I spot her looking around the parking lot trying to find her car. She finds her keys and presses the button that makes the lights flash. She sees it and walks over. The funny thing is, she has the keys in her hand yet didn't unlock the car and was trying to pull the door open. I watch her amused for a little longer until I finally decide to go put her out of her misery.

"Need some help?"

"Not from you!"

I grab her wrist lightly and start to pull her towards my car. "Listen Gallagher Girl, you're smashed. I can't let you drive home like this."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my car. I'll drive you home."

"No! I don't want you to drive me home!" She was acting like a little child. Crossing her arms, pouting and refusing to move.

"Listen Cam, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you choose?"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ok, the hard way it is." With that I sling her over my shoulder and run over to my car. She started thrashing but then realized it would be no use and went to totally limp in my arms. I placed her inside the vehicle and did her seat belt up. I then climbed in and started to drive back to her place.

∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

The whole drive was silent except for when I pulled up in front of her house. Then she started to speak. "Wait, how do you know where I live?"

I just pointed to myself and said "Spy." She just rolled her eyes. The real reason I know where her house was is that I followed her home from the airport the other day.

I undid my seat belt and went around to open the door for Cammie. However, when I got around to the passenger side she was almost falling out of the car. I rushed forwards and caught her. This time she didn't fight back, just going completely limp in my arms. Her eyes we're closed, so she either just passed out or fell asleep. I carried her bridal style up to her front porch. I hold her with one arm while I pick the lock. 30 seconds later I was in the door. I close and lock it behind me, then look around. Hmmm I wonder where her room is? I was guessing it was up stairs, so I carried her up there. I took another guess and went to the left of the stairs and the first door I came to was open a crack. I peeked in and there was no one in there. I pushed the door open wider and that room looked like the master suite. It was quite a big room, with a king size bed and two doors, which I'm guessing lead to and ensuite bathroom and a walk in closet. There were some of Cammie's clothes thrown around the room. Bingo, I thought. I walked over to the bed and lay her on it and started to look around for some of her PJ's. I couldn't find any, so I just decided to take her dress off knowing that she wouldn't want to sleep in it. I removed her high heels first and then slowly unzipped the front of her dress. I groan seeing as she decided to wear some of her sexiest underwear. I then tuck her underneath the covers. I stay there for a while just stroking her hair and looking at her. She's so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. I couldn't just leave her here alone. She had passed out so I have to make sure she's safe. That being said I peel down to my boxers and snuggle into the bed beside her.

Right now with my head nuzzled into her soft hair and her back pulled flush against my bare chest, my arms circling her waist, I can finally start to feel whole again.

xo Val

**AN: So what do you think?  
**

**What do you think should happen next? I have lots of ideas but want to know what you guys think.**


	5. Waking Up On The Wrong Side Of The Bed

**AN: Hey everyone! So as I promised I'm updating on Monday. Sorry for the wait but I'm heavily into freestyle skiing and had training this weekend. I also realized that when I went back and re-read the last chapter when I was not so sleep deprived that there were a lot of typos. So I fixed those. Another thing is the links to the girls outfits totally did not work so I don't know what I'm going to do about that. So sorry for that.  
**

**Thanks to all the people who have favourited, followed and my amazing reviewers:miaadventure, jojo lover, rebecca de silva, athenadaughter6 and an anonymous guest.  
**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

I woke up to a pounding headache. I squeeze my eyes shut and clutch my head trying to make the least amount of movement as possible, as to not jostle my head. My pillow seems really hard but I just brush it off thinking that it's the headache. After a few minutes of the pain not subsiding I decided I should get up and get some Advil. I try to get up but something's restricting me. It was only then that I pried my eyes open. I let out a shriek and immediately regretted it, grabbing my head and groaning in pain. I thought I was hallucinating or having a nightmare so I just kept my eyes shut until my pillow vibrated and the man underneath me yelled in a sarcastic voice, "Well, isn't that a nice way to wake up."

With all my willpower I opened my eyes and gave him the Morgan glare. "Stop yelling!" Was my only response. He looked at me; confusion, concern, and amusement covering his features.

"I'm whispering Cam."

"Oh"

He gave a low resonation chuckle and his chest vibrated which sent shivers down my spine. Don't let him do this to you Cammie. My senses were still awakening and I felt something warm pressing against my stomach. It felt like skin. . . . . against my skin. I moved my head off of Zach's chest and lifted the covers only to find Zach and I both in our underwear. I quickly scramble away from him and panic sets in.

"We didn't have . . . . . you know." I didn't want to even voice my suspicion thinking I'd become true.

He smirked, "Sex? Yeah, we did. Lots of it, and it was great. "

I started to hyperventilate. I could only remember last night up until a certain point then it was all kind of fuzzy. I looked over him with his chiseled 8 pack leading into the perfect V, his tanned skin, perfectly disheveled hair, and enticing emerald eyes. I could see why I'd have hooked up with him. Anyone who couldn't would be blind. Still, that didn't mean I had wanted to. "Oh, God." I groan. "Really?"

"Nope." He replied smugly. Yup, same old Zach. I grabbed the pillow from behind me and hit him with it. However, him being the spy he is, caught it right before it was going to hit his face. I huff annoyed getting up and dragging the comforter along with me. I wrap it around my body not wanting him to see anything. He smirked, "C'mon Gallagher Girl, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I scoffed. "I'm just cold!" I said, lying right through my teeth.

"Well now I'm freezing."

I ignore him and go into my bathroom to get some Advil. Once I had downed a few of those and was feeling a little better I put on my white silk robe and walked back into my room only to see Zach lounging on _my_ bed. This just annoys me. I mean, why is he even here? "Ok Zach lets get down to business. 1) Why are you in _my _house? 2) Why are you in _my_ bed?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Well, Macey, Preston, Bex, Grant, and I went to Revo and there was this hot guy I remember kissing. Then I remember being kinda mad and after that it's all fuzzy."

He smirked again that irresistible yet infuriating smirk. "Yeah, that hot guy was me, and then you were angry because you found out it was me and tried to leave. But, me being the gentleman I am, wouldn't let you drive home drunk, so I gave you a ride in my car. By the time we had gotten back you had passed out, so I took you into your house and up here. I knew you wouldn't want to sleep in your dress and I couldn't find any of your PJ's, so I just took your dress off. Then, knowing you had just passed out I couldn't leave you here alone. I had to make sure you were safe, so I stayed the night."

I was shocked but didn't let it show. I looked him up and down before deciding to speak. "Thank you Zach. That was very kind of you, but I'm fine now." With that, I walk out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, Zach trailing behind me. I needed some coffee. This was just so surreal. I mean Zach's in my house and this is the first time I've actually truly talked to him since he left. I turn on the coffee machine and put my mug under the Keurig brewer. I notice that there's a note on the counter from Liz and Jonas saying that they left earlier this morning knowing that I was home. Good, this way they won't have to see that Zach's here. Once the coffee was brewed I took the mug into my hands and took a long gulp. Ahhhhhhh.

"Coffee Zach?" I thought I should at least try to be polite since he's in my home.

"That would be great."

I put another mug under the machine and out came some more coffee. I handed the steaming mug to Zach. He did like me, taking a long gulp. I sat down on one of the stools around the island, while Zach just leaned against the counter. The atmosphere was a bit thicker around us and suddenly my coffee was the most interesting thing in the world. "So" I started, still looking into the black depths of my mug, "When were you planning on telling me you were back?"

"What do you mean? I only got back a few days ago."

I glared at him, "Don't you lie to me Zachary Goode! You know what I meant. When were you planning on telling me that you've been back from the Special ops mission for a few months hmmm?"

He took a long sigh and looked away, "Cammie, liste-"

"What? Did you need more time to think, is that the reason?"

"Cammie-"

"Do you still not trust me, is that it?"

"Cam-"

"Cause I have been worried sick about you for the past two year an-"

"FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE, JUST LET ME TALK WOMEN!"

That's when we heard a wail sound from upstairs. "Great, now you've woken up Morgan!"

I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I quickly stormed up the stairs and into Morgan's room, immediately picking her up and cradling her in my arms. Despite the mood I was in, Morgan could always make me happy and I covered her face in butterfly kisses. I quickly changed her diaper and brought her back down stairs. As we walked into the kitchen I could see Zach eyeing Morgan with a blank expression on his face. I got out a bottle with milk from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave, then took it into the living room with Morgan. I fed Morgan the warm milk then placed her in her playpen and went back into the kitchen. Zach was still standing in the exact same position.

"I'm sorry for waking your daughter."

I didn't say anything. Instead, just opened the dishwasher and put the empty bottle inside. When I stood back up again Zach seemed closer. "She has your hair." He said as he reached out to touch the ends of my hair, but I flinched away. It was true though, Morgan did have my dirty blond locks. Zach took another step closer and I took one back. Then he took another step closer, I took one back but my back bumped into the counter letting me know I was trapped. Zach took another step closer so that our bodies were almost touching.

"She also seems to have my eyes." There was a pause and I thought I was so busted. "Care to explain?" His breath fanned my face.

"Zach, Morgan isn't just my daughter. She's our daughter."

His face softened "And when were you planning on telling me this Cameron." He said, using my own words against me.

I glared at him, "Well maybe I would've told you if you had come back. I though you were dead or something. This mission was only supposed to take a year but it's been two years now and I only saw you for the first time a few days ago." My voice softened now and I looked down, "Besides, when Preston told me you had been back for around five months and hadn't contacted me, I thought that you had moved on and didn't love me anymore. So, I didn't think you'd want Morgan if you didn't even want me."

His toned chest was now pressing against the silk of my robe and there were two fingers on my chin forcing me to lock eyes with Zach's. "Cammie none of that is true." His voice was soft and comforting. "I did try to contact you. The first thing I did when I got back from my mission was call you, but you weren't picking up. Then I tried to phone the apartment but it said that the number had been discontinued. I then went back to our apartment only to find it completely empty. I thought that you had moved on. I immediately regreted ever going on that mission, and not trusting you. I mean, I would have completely understood if you had moved on because I was such a jerk to you and felt terrible. I busied myself with more missions and trips to the bar, where fortunately I found you last night. It now makes since though, you moved out of the apartment because you were pregnant and needed a bigger place for a baby. Of course I still love you Cammie. You're my one and only Gallagher Girl. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for your pregnancy and Morgan's first year, but I want to be there for her. I already love her and I haven't even fully met her. She's gorgeous just like you and from now on I'll be the best dad ever."

I was floored. Zach usually wasn't one to say much. There were tears of joy in my eyes. I had always hoped that Zach would come home and meet Morgan and be thrilled. Although this was a bit later than anticipated and had a few complications, it was perfect. I leaned up and smashed my lips to Zach's. My hands immediately went to his hair pulling in the little locks at the back of his head. One of his hands was on my hip drawing me closer to him and the other one was on my neck deepening the kiss. There was so much passion and love being poured into the kiss. I reluctantly pulled away and placed my forehead against his. "I love you Zachary Goode."

xo Val

**AN: So what do you think? Next chapter is going to be about Zach meeting Morgan. **

**So do you have any ideas? Any thoughts you'd like to share? Let me know please. **


	6. Meeting Morgan

**AN: I'm so so sorry guys. I was having difficulties putting my ideas on paper. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and my awesome reviewers: miaadventure, athenadaughter6, Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe, and an anon guest :)**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Zach POV

Cam took my hand and dragged me into the living room and over to Morgan's play pen. She lifted her out and bounced her in her arms a little. She's so gorgeous, the perfect mixture of Cam and I.

"Zach, I'd like you to meet Morgan Elizabeth Goode."

"Goode?"

"Uhh, yeah. I decided to use your last name since she's our kid and all. I just really liked the name Morgan and didn't want her name to be Morgan Morgan. Plus after you left she was one of the only things to remember you by. She's a little piece of you."

I just smiled. As in actually smiled. Cam smiled with me.

"Here." Cam says extending her arms with Morgan in them. "She's yours too."

I extend my arms out so I'm almost touching her, then I quickly pull them back. What am I doing? I can't touch such an innocent thing with these hands. They're the hands of a killer. Stained by many peoples blood. I looked down at my hands and wiped them on my boxers thinking that would clean them off of all the lives I have taken. I took a step back suddenly aware of how close I was to the young child. Cam's face is clouded by hurt and disappointment when I look back up at her.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry but I just don't think I can do this."

Her face falls, "Do what?"

"It's just, she's so innocent and small and I don't want to touch her with the hands of an assassin. I'm afraid I might hurt her."

Her face softens, "Zach, you're no longer an assassin. That's just a thing of the past."

I look away from her and whispered so quietly that no would hear, "That doesn't mean I still don't kill people."

But of course her being a fully trained spy heard. "Zach, it's part of the job. I do it sometimes too, if it's necessary to protect myself, and the members of my team."

I just shake my head. "It's not quite like that Cam."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, "Some of the missions I've done recently, I've worked as an assassin. A hit man. A wet work artist. They've had missions that they've specifically assigned to me because I'm still the best assassin in the CIA. Even if I don't want to be."

"Zach" Cammie pulls me back to her but I avoid touching the vulnerable baby in her arms. "You're the good guy though. You're working for the CIA, so they've obviously done something to deserve getting killed."

"I guess, but it just doesn't seem right. Some of them don't deserve to be killed. They should just go to jail. Some of them have a wife and a family and it feels so wrong to kill them knowing that their family will suffer greatly without them. Some of them are so young; they don't even know what they're doing. Just working for a family business or for some money to support themselves. They deserve a second chance. Like I did. "

"Zachary Goode," Cammie scolded, "You are nothing like them!"

"I'm exactly like them Cammie! Besides, what would you know? You know nothing about my childhood." I snapped a little harsher them intended.

"Well when you're ready to meet Morgan let me know." Then Cam stomped away. I take a deep breath. It seemed like I was always the bad guy.

_The wind rustles through the trees on the snowy mountain top. I sit up here with my sniper looking out over Solikamsk, Russia. I follow the target, 11 year old Pavel Arsenyev, through my scope. I watched him walk. He had to walk a little further away from town before I could shoot. Otherwise that would be too suspicious. I just watched the boy. He was so young and clueless and reminded myself so much of me. Working for the family business, not yet sure what's right or wrong but starting to figure it out a little. This boy doesn't deserve this. He deserves a second chance. Like I had. Instead of the CIA taking me in they let me have another chance. I found Grant and Jonas. And Cammie. The only thing I have that's worth living for. The closest thing to family expect for Joe and Townsend. I had gotten a little carried away and hadn't realized that the boy had stopped walking. He was talking to some other boy who looked around his age. I let them talk for a while then got frustrated. I looked at my watch, I had a timeline I had to follow and I'll break it if Pavel and the other boy don't stop talking. The other boy starts to turn around and walk away. It's now or never I thought. I couldn't spare a minute or I'd fail. I turned on the silencer on my gun and position it so it was a straight shot to the heart. An instant death. My hands shook as I positioned them on the gun. I've never killed a boy this young before. I take a deep breath, steady my breathing, and pull the trigger. Instead of falling to the ground dead, the boy cries out in pain. The other boy turns and starts to run back. The blood oozing through his jacket wasn't where the heart, is it was a little below. Then a shocking thought occurred to me. _

_I missed. _

_For the first time in my life, I, Zachary Goode, have missed a shot. I try to make the deaths as painless as possible by putting one bullet straight trough the heart. Ending it quickly. Now, when I wanted to cause the innocent boy as little pain as possible I miss. _

_I'm running out of time. I reposition myself and steady my breathing and shoot. Right as I pull the trigger the other boy steps in front of Pavel to check him over. Instead of the bullet landing a clear strike to the heart it ends up lodged in the other boys shoulder. He cries out in pain. I cuss in Farsi under my breath. Two times in a row I've missed the bulls eye of the target. I have one bullet left. The other boy has now stumbled aside and out of my way. I aim straight for the heart, steady my hands, and my breathing, and shoot. I count my lucky stars that it hit home. Pavel falls the ground. At least now his death will be a little quicker with a bullet to the heart instead of just bleeding out. I check my watch, I have just enough time to get out of here. _

_I get up and dash away from there as quickly as possible. I didn't want to be caught now. The death was supposed to be low key but now it'll look a lot more suspicious. _

_I've failed. Not the mission of course. The CIA doesn't care how you kill the target as long as they're dead and you don't get caught, then you've completed the mission. However, on my standards, I've failed. I hurt two 11 year old boys, one who was completely innocent. Just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I'm such a sick man. I will never forgive myself for this. I will always be that assassin I was when I was with the Circle. That monster. _

I have to make things right. Some stairs creek under my feet as I walk up. I make note of which ones and where, for future reference. I go over to the master bedroom assuming Cammie was in there. The door was closed so I knocked, not wanting to barge in and upset her. There was no answer. I opened the door a little and peeked in, "Gallagher Girl?" Hmmmmm. No one in there. I decided to slip on my pants from last night, as I was a little cold. I left my shirt off knowing Cammie would enjoy the view. I left the room, closed the door, and continued down the hallway. I tried the next door, knocking twice. A soft voice replied, "Come in." I turned the knob and opened the door slowly. The room was a nursery painted in pale purple and yellow. There was a crib off to one side, a rocking chair in the corner and a wardrobe, change station, and play chest positioned around the rest of the room. There was a small closet and a door that must lead to a bathroom. The room was quite spacious and had a large window, which let in the morning sunlight. This must be Morgan's room. Morgan was playing with some toys on the ground while Cammie was putting away some of her clothes.

"Cammie?"

No response. She just kept bustling around the room. I sighed, and tried again, "Cammie, can we…uh…talk?"

"Okay, talk." She didn't stop moving though. I took a few strides forward and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Can you move Zach? You're in my way."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I just gently pried the clothes from her hands and set them aside. Then, I looked her in the eyes. "Cammie, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You don't deserve that. You never deserved that and I don't think you ever will. You're a great girlfriend Cammie and an amazing mother."

"Is it true though? What you said earlier?"

I hesitated a little. I wasn't exactly sure what was the right thing to say. "Well, yes. In the way, that you know nothing about my childhood. And I'd like it to stay that way."

"I deserve to know Zach. You seem to know every little secret about me!"

My smirk slowly creps onto my face, for what she said was true. I could read her like an open book. "Not now Gallagher Girl." I glanced over at Morgan, "There are some ears that are too innocent here." Cammie thought I was talking about Morgan, but in all honesty I was talking about her too. She still had a pretty innocent mind compared to me and I don't want to poison it with my dark past. "But maybe someday."

She just nodded her head. She reached up to give me a little peck on the lips, but my hand was on her neck holding her in place. She wasn't going anywhere. When she went to pull away I deepened the kiss. She let out a groan of protest and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. Her hands were resting on my chest when suddenly she decided to push. Really hard. I stumbled back a little breaking the kiss.

"Zach!" She whispered yelled, "There are innocent eyes here!" I glanced over at Morgan and sighed. She was just innocent everything. Ear, eyes, mind, heart, body, soul. Everything.

I turned back to Cammie, watching her put away the rest of Morgan's clothes, until I felt something tugging at my pant. I looked down only to find that Morgan had crawled over to me and was now tugging on my pant leg. Uh oh, this is not good. I shook my leg a little just wanting to shake her off but not hurt her. Instead, she held tighter and hoisted herself up so she was wobbly standing on her two legs. She started to bounce a little and pull down a little harder. I'm assuming she wanted to be lifted up. "Cammie?"

"Mhm" was her only response. She didn't even turn around.

"Cammie?" I said it this time with a little more urgency.

This time she turns around. She examines me up and down before realizing what the problem is. When she does she just giggles a little, "She likes you Zach."

Just then Morgan burst out in tears. "Does she still like me now!" There was panic in my voice. I had never dealt with little kids before. I could kill 50 men just using one pencil, yet I had no clue how to deal with kids. I was way out of my element.

"Of course, she's just upset."

"Well, what do I do?"

She just gave me a look that read You-know-what-to-do. Then said in a singsong voice, "Do the right thing Zach."

I hesitantly reach down then pull back again and look at my hands.

"Seriously Zach! You're going to let and innocent little baby suffer because you're too scared to touch her? I was scared before too. I get it. But you have to get over that. She needs you. "

Cammie's right. I'm being a coward and by doing that I'm hurting my daughter. I bend down a little and reach my arms out. They're steady this time. I take a deep breath before my hands make contact with her warm fragile body. I lift her up. She's so small in my hands. I don't really know what to do so I just do what feels most natural. I gently hug the small infant against my chest and she instantly snuggles into my chest and stops crying. I smile a little. She's still living. I'm holding her and she hasn't died. I can still feel her heartbeat against my chest. I look down at her and couldn't help but stare. She's so gorgeous. "Hey baby girl." I coo, "You're so beautiful, just like your mommy. You know, you're probably the cutest thing I've ever seen in the whole world." I lift her above my head and spin her around once then I give her an elephant kiss on her stomach. She giggles this adorable baby giggle and claps her hands twice. I look over at Cammie and see her smiling the biggest smile ever while tears of joy are falling down her face. She runs over and engulfs me in a hug. Yup, I could live with just this right here. Our happy family in our happy home.

xo Val

**AN: Please Review. Ideas welcome!**

**Also someone thought that this story was going to end soon, but I have quite a long story planned out so no it shouldn't be ending soon if anyone was wondering. **


	7. Dinner Date

**AN: I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I hope I haven't lost all my readers even though I know it's been over a week. We're doing renovations at my house and school had started again and my life is one again chaotic so I'll try try try my best to update ASAP. Thanks for your continuous support.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and my amazing reviewers: miaadventure, Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe, , Sunniva Steiner, anon guest, athenadaughter6, emily and another anon guest. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

It has been a few days since Zach's moved in with us. Bringing his few belongings over to what's now _our_ house. I was in my office doing a little paper work. It was a gorgeous Saturday afternoon and Morgan was playing with Zach in the backyard. Suddenly two pythons slithered around me and there was a head resting on mine.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." I let out a sigh. I love having Zach back in my life as the father to our child. Then something dawned on me. Zach and Morgan were supposed to be playing _together _in the backyard. So if Zach's here… then where's Morgan. "Zach, where's Morgan." I tried to keep my voice level. I mean, she's probably fine. I'm just checking since she's only one and I wouldn't trust her by herself yet. However, my worry must've shown somehow. As Zach's response was, "Relax Gallagher Girl. Do you not have any faith in me? She's in her room sleeping. I put her down for nap since she seemed pretty tired."

This brought a smile to my face. I'm so proud of Zach. He's taking on the parenting role quite well. I got up from my chair and turned so I was facing him. I kissed him lovingly. It was slow and gentle and the way he caressed me made shivers run up my spine. He was the first to pull away, which is unusual for Zach.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

I just shook my head, curious as to where this was going.

"Well now you do. Be ready by five." With that he walked away smirking, leaving me dumbfounded.

Five? _Five? _ That only gives me two hours to get ready! I better go call the girls. This will be interesting, I haven't even told them about Zach yet so they're in for a little surprise. Pulling out my high tech IPhone I rang up a three-way speed dial call between my best friends.

"Hello?" Each of them answers.

"Hey guys. Um I have a date at five-"

Then I was cut off by some high pitch squealing and a, "We'll be right over", from Macey.

I thought I better get a head start on things so I head over to my room and take quick shower. Taking extra care to use the body moisturizer, shampoo and conditioner from Macey. I stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on to see three angry girls sitting on my bed glaring at me.

"Cameron, why is Zachary here?"

"Oh, so we're using full names, now are we Rebecca?"

I knew this would make her even angrier, "Just answer the question." She replied through gritted teeth.

I just rolled my eyes. They we're always so dramatic. "Well, if you had let me finish on the phone I would've told you that my date was with Zach."

"Are you sure about this Cammie? I mean he broke your heart." Macey said as she studied me closely.

"Yeah, he was a big jerk!" Wow, I never expected that to come out of Liz's mouth.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, me and Zach got back together."

"So you don't want me to make sure he doesn't have anymore kids?" came the accented voice.

"Correct. Zach, Morgan and I are like a happy family now, and things are finally starting to fall into place. Anyway, as much as I'd like to talk about mine and Zach's relationship and what not, I only have and hour and fourty-two minutes to get ready." After that statement everyone started to bustle around. Bex got out the curling iron and hair supplies. Liz got out and organized all of the makeup Macey would need. While Macey, was searching my closet. I was pulled into a chair where Bex started to brush my hair. From deep inside my closet I heard Macey ask, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Well how am I supposed to know the attire?"

"Why don't you just go ask Zach? He'd probably tell you a lot easier then he'd tell me."

Bex continued to curl my hair in a complicated up do. She left my bangs out and curled them so that they framed my face. Macey came back into the room with a mischievous smile on her face. She then pulled from my closet a green high low skirt, a strapless cream top, a black belt, a pair of nude wedges, a black lacy strapless bra, and the matching thong. I internally groaned. My experience with strapless bras were not the most enjoyable. Macey did my makeup very naturally with beige and brown tones, she made my eyelashes very long and luscious, and added lots of gloss to my lips. My face looks as if I have a natural glow with the products she applied.

After everything was done I must say I looked stunning, and the emerald dangly earrings completed the look. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, the girls in tow. Of course, Zach was at the bottom of the stairs holding Morgan. He just stared. He looked rather handsome in a tux and his tie, which matched my skirt, really brought out his eyes. He handed Morgan over to Bex along with her baby bag. She's going to spend the night at Bex and Grant's place so that when we get back we have the place to ourselves and don't have to worry about being quiet. Zach swung his arm around my waist and we proceeded out the door, followed by Bex, Liz, Macey and Morgan, who locked the door behind us.

Before I was able to get into Zach's black Audi R8, the girls enveloped me in a hug.

"Good luck Cam!"

"Yeah, call us if anything goes wrong."

"Ok now Bex all of Morgan's stuff is in her baby bag. There's some bottles of milk and baby food if she gets hungry. She's smart enough now that she can choose what she wants to eat by herself so just hold them in front of her and she should point to which one she wants. Bedtime is at around 6:30 to 7. Umm diapers are-"

"Cam, Morgan's going to be fine." Zach cuts in.

I sigh then Zach drags me over to his car. He gets in, starts the engine and we pull out of the driveway. Zach reaches over and grabs my hand, the other one resting on the wheel. He glances over at me briefly.

"You look stunning Cammie."

My cheeks tinge pink, "And you look rather handsome in a tux."

A small compliment wouldn't hurt right? Well, except for the small fact that it boosts his ego. Cue smirk.

"So where are we going?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You'll see" was his cryptic response.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the most expensive restaurant in town, Notables. I just sat there stunned. Of course both Zach and I could afford this, seeing as we're spies and get paid quite a bit of money, but it was the most posh restaurant in town and you had to have a reservation at least a month in advance. Which leaves me to wonder how Zach got the reservation here. While I was busy thinking, Zach had gotten out and had come around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Wow, what a gentlemen. He then continued to offer me his hand and help me out. Not that I needed it of course. We walked into the restaurant and a man seated us at a small table with comfy chairs. I picked up the menu and started to gaze over it, until I felt someone staring at me. I lowered the menu and realized the person was Zach. He hasn't even picked up his menu yet.

"Aren't you going to look at your menu Zach? You know, decide what you want to eat?"

"Oh, I already know what I want to eat. Unfortunately, it's not on this menu." He whispers huskily, his eyes a darker shade then earlier still staring into my soul. I just roll my eyes at him but bring my menu back up to hide the blush on my cheeks.

A young man who looks to be around our age came over to take our orders. He was basically ogling at my chest the whole time while Zach glared daggers at his back. When the man came back to deliver our food Zach pulled me across the table to kiss him. However, it was interrupted by the waiter clearing his throat rather loudly. We ate in silence, mostly Zach just watching me intently. After we were done and Zach had paid the large bill we left the restaurant, but instead of going back to the car Zach pulled me along the sidewalk.

"C'mon we're going for a walk."

We just walked under the streetlamps for a while until we came across the park. The gazebo was all lit with strands of white lights. Zach lead me up to the gazebo and we stood underneath it. I looked up admiring all the lights.

"Zach did you do all of this?"

He just shrugs with that smirk plastered on his face. Then he slowly leans in. Almost too slowly, as if daring me to pull back, but I never do. Instead I just let my eyes flutter closed as his lips lightly graze mine. It's a sweet kiss. Sweet and gentle. Then he pulls back, withdraws a small box out of his pocket and kneels down on one knee. My heart almost stops in my chest. No, this can't be happening. He proceeds to open the box revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was simple with a silver band, a medium sized diamond in the middle with a smaller emerald and diamond on each side. My breathing starts to get rapid as I stare at the ring he holds.

"Cammie, Gallagher Girl," My eyes are now locked with Zach's, "I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Ever since I left I knew this is what I wanted. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. The girl in the elevator in D.C. who was in love with M&M's. The chameleon who could hide from everyone except for me. The girl who thinks she's so Plain Jane when she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. The girl who's a legendary spy. And I'd like this girl to be mine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you making memories and building a future together. So Cameron Ann Morgan, will you give me the pleasure of marrying me?"

I just stood there completely shocked, tears of joy silently streaming down my face. "Yes!" I croaked out, "Of course I'll marry you!"

He stood up beaming and then slid the ring onto my finger. He kissed me passionately and spun me around. His proposal was so perfect. Everything was perfect. I can't believe I'm now engaged! He set me down but tears were still leaking from my eyes. He slowly ran his thumbs underneath my eyes wiping them away.

"I love you Zach. I love you so _so _much!"

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I love you too."

I almost jumped him right there. I loved seeing this sweet and caring side of Zach. Instead I settled for kissing him roughly. His hands were on my hips while my hand weaved in his hair. Our bodies were pulled flush against each other and he gently nibbled on my lower lip. I granted him access and didn't even bother to fight for dominance knowing he'd win and wanting him to please me. I moaned into his mouth as he backed me up into one of the gazebo posts. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he placed me on the railing behind us and leaned me against the post so I wouldn't fall. I pulled back for air but that wasn't stopping Zach. He trailed his lips down my jaw, down my neck and to my collarbone. Then back to behind my ear, my sweet spot. He bit down and sucked gently several times, leaving some hickeys, but right now I didn't even care. I tilted my head back to allow him better access as he kept assaulting my neck. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him roughly by his hair so his lips were on mine once again. I pulled off his tux and threw it on the gazebo floor, not even caring that it was the most expensive one he had. I took off his green tie and threw aside as well. Next I started with the buttons of his shirt. I had undone four when he pulled back. I pouted. He just chuckled.

"A little eager are we?"

"Zach," I whine, "We haven't had sex in two years."

"And I don't think that this is really the place to do it." He said looking around.

My cheeks burned and I looked around too, realizing that if he hadn't of stopped me, I would've had sex with him in public in this gazebo. Yes, this gazebo. There are so many memories in this gazebo and we're always creating new ones. Like tonight.

"C'mon," Zach said lifting me down from the railing. "I think I have something you might like at home."

With that we walked back to the car hand in hand, me feeling giddy and excited.

•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••

When we got into the house Zach immediately took me up to the bedroom. He opened the door and inside was set up with vanilla candles all lit and red rose petals scattered all over the floor. Our bed was nicely made and Zach led me over to it.

"How did you manage to do all of this Zach?" I was amazed the room looked great and when we had left it had look messy with clothes everywhere. Surely he couldn't have done this, because he was with me the whole time.

"I may have pulled some strings but it was all my idea."

Wow, I never knew Zach was such a romantic.

"So what's in store for tonight Mr. Goode?" I asked teasingly pulling on his collar.

"Well future Mrs. Goode, I'm going to undress you and we're going to start with a nice full body massage and then we'll see where that leads us. "

"Mmmm sounds nice"

He gingerly undid my belt and pulled my skirt down and my shirt over my head. Leaving me in my heels and lingerie. He then undid the rest of his buttons and took off his shoes and socks. He slowly reached around my back and undid the clasp on my bra letting that fall to the ground at my feet. Then pulled down my panties, which joined my bra. Carefully he pushed me onto the soft white sheets so I was lying on my stomach. Last he took off my heels before sitting on the bed beside me. He gently worked his palms into my back and neck, my butt, and my legs. I just breathe in happily, thinking about my future with Zach and Morgan.

xo Val

**AN: Once again I'm so so sorry. I know I've probably disappointed some of you. Anyway I really need ideas for this part of the story. I have ideas for way in the future but I don't know what should happen next and how it should go. **

**How was it? Ideas? What should happen next?**


	8. Approval

**AN: I can't say how sorry I am but life's been busy. I won't keep you waiting. Read, review and enjoy!**

Cammie POV

It's been a week since Zach proposed and Mom has invited the whole gang up to Gallagher for dinner tonight. I think most people will be in for a surprise as I haven't yet told Mom, Joe, Abby, and Townsend that Zach and I are back together and some of the staff at Gallagher don't even know that I have a child. However, this is the perfect occasion to announce our engagement, whether everyone is in favor or not. I'm packing the bags into the car along with Zach as we plan to stay a few nights there. I'm a bit nervous about how everyone will react to this situation. Zach throws the last bag into the trunk and then we get in and drive away. Morgan was already strapped into her car seat playing with a stuffed toy.

Zach reached across the console and took my hand in his while keeping his left hand on the steering wheel. The tension in my body was immediately released but the uneasy feeling in my stomach stayed.

The drive to Gallagher was short and within minutes we're pulling up in front of Gallagher. Zach parked and turned off the car but I made no move to get out. I could feel his gaze on me so I turned to face him.

"Relax Gallagher Girl, everything's going to be okay. Besides," he shoots me his signature smirk, "your family loves me."

With that he releases my hand and steps out of the car and starts to unbuckle Morgan. I just sit there stunned but a smile slowly forms on my face. My family used to like Zach but that was before the whole breakup pregnancy thing. Now, I don't think they like him too much.

I get out of the vehicle and close the door. I stop in front of the big oak doors that lead into my home. Zach's carrying Morgan in one arm and slings the other around my waist and pulls me closer to him. This is it. I push open the doors and we walk in. Dinner has just started so everyone's in the Grand Hall. I stop in front of those doors again and repeat the same process. Zach and I stride in confidently looking like a happy little family. Most people's eyes bug out as everyone's heads whip towards us. A lot of the girls know me and look up to me as the famous Chameleon. The hall's silent as we reach the front and Morgan's curiously looking around.

I let go of Zach as I go to give my mom a hug. She gives me a tight smile and nothing more. Next I hug Joe but he's not even paying attention to me. He's too busy glaring at Zach. Next was Abby, she gave Zach a once over before turning her full attention to me with a real smile. The chatter in the hall had gone back to normal by now. Abby leaned into give me a hug but at the last second pulled back and grabbed my left hand.

"You're engaged?!"

Now the hall was quite again. I guess my ring had caught the light and now everyone had seemed to notice the pretty gems upon my finger. I just silently nodded. She brought me in for a giant bear hug.

"Congrats squirt! To who?" She looked at me expectantly.

I gave her a look that said 'are-you-serious?' and replied with a quite "Zach."

"Oh" was her only response as she released me. I didn't even bother to say hello to Edward. He was too busy scoffing at his son. All my friends got up to hug and congratulate Zach and I. They knew I was happy with him. Then Macey stated to gush about wedding plans and my head started to hurt so I had to sit down. Zach came and sat next to me and after the commotion had died down we ate in silence.

"Who's the little one you've got there Cameron?" asked Mr. Smith.

"This is Morgan, our daughter." I replied motioning to her in her high chair.

He spat out his drink and started chocking. It took him several moments to recover. He cleared his throat, "Well isn't that nice. You've grown up so fast." I just gave him a small smile.

After we had finished eating dinner and we're finished chef Louis amazing crème brûlée, we we're heading back to our room when my mom stopped us.

"Cameron, Zachary, a word with you please?"

Which basically means get into my office now or else. Zach took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as we walked into her office. We sat down on one of the couches followed by Abby, Joe, Townsend and Mom.

"May I see her?" Abby asked expectantly as she reached out her arms towards Morgan. Zach silently passed Morgan over to Abby and she let out a cute baby giggle as Abby started to coo over her. My mother sat down in her office chair and glared at us from over her desk. She looked at me for a while before turning her gaze to Zach.

"So Zachary, I see you and Cameron are back together." She states bitterly.

I look over to Zach where he just nods stiffly, "Please Mrs. Morgan, I'd like to excuse myself for my previous behavior. Two years ago I made a huge mistake and I whole-heartedly regret it. I'm here now to sort things out and get things back on track. I've always loved Cammie and now I want to show her just how much and make all that missing time up to her, so would you please let me have her hand in marriage?"

I bit my lip nervously waiting my mom's approval. She inspected Zach closely no doubt to see if he was lying.

She sighed, "Very well."

"But," Joe cut in, "if you ever hurt her again, you'll be very sorry and will mostly likely end up dead. It won't be a fast death though it will be slow and painful."

"I know, I understand."

Townsend then stood up to face Zach. "I'm disappointed in you son," I looked over to my side to see Zach piercing green eyes glaring straight into his father's. "But, I'm also proud of you for coming back and making the right decision. Good work."

Abby suddenly stood up and screamed, "Lets start the party!"

Everyone's faces cracked into grins and the rest of the gang came in. Mom got out some champagne and I just turned to face Zach and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

**AN: Yeah sorry it's not the best chapter but it was necessary. Next one will be better. Sneak peak is dress fitting and wedding plans and who knows maybe Zach gets Cam out of Macey's torture. **

**Please Review. Have any ideas or thoughts? Let me know!**


	9. The Fitting

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks to my two reviewers THE HI MASTER and AngelicAngel. Your reviews were much appreciated. Also thanks to anyone who followed or favourited. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

"Oooooooo, Cam you need to try on this one! Oh and this one too! Eww no, Cammie that's _so_ last season!"

At the moment Macey was dragging me around a wedding boutique along with Bex and Liz. She was furiously selecting all the à la mode dresses which all happened to be so not my taste and quite revealing. Of course, anything that I picked out or happened to like was a no. Sometimes they were out of style or my favourite line of Macey's "It's not flashy enough! I mean I want this to be the wedding of the century. Does that dress scream 'wedding of the century'? No."

Yaaaayyy. Shopping with Macey was so much fun, note the sarcasm. I mean I just wanted a small wedding. Nothing flashy. Not too much attention. That's what the chameleon wants but I doubt that's what she'll get.

Macey shoved three wedding dresses into my arms and pushed me into a stall to change. The first one was a sheer cut out dress designed by Pam Hogg, Lady Gaga's designer. It was completely mesh except for two pieces of white fabric which covered the breasts and a full low rise skirt. And this was the least revealing of the three of them. I quickly stepped into it and pulled up the little material there was. After I stepped out of the stall Macey zipped me up and then turned me around. She quickly examined me before sending me out so everyone could see. Liz didn't seem to like it and Bex looked skeptical.

"See now this is what we're looking for. If the rest of the wedding won't get you attention then this dress sure will. But, I just don't think it's right. It needs something more. Go try on the next one."

I sighed and went back to the change room. The second dress was a Pronovias designer dress, which basically consisted of a clear corset with a white bra in which the neckline dropped to my belly button and a very short ruffled skirt. This was probably the ugliest wedding dress I've ever seen. I was honestly revolted by it. Once again I stepped out and Macey tied up the corset so tight that I can no longer fully inhale. I walked out and the first thing Liz said was, "Woah, it looks like you walked off the Victoria Secret runway."

I gave her a glare. She knew I wasn't happy to be wearing this. Bex simply laughed at my face and decided she'd try and be funny by voicing her own comments.

"Actually I think it looks great. You'd definitely have all the boys turned on at your wedding." She said adding in a wink.

"Yeah, your right." Macey agreed, "But I think it needs a little bit more class for your wedding. The corset definitely isn't working."

I went back to the change room to try on the most revealing dress of them all. It was an Angel Sanchez dress, which was all see through except some lace and sequins placed over my nipples, my crotch, and my butt. I mean seriously there was no dress here, I might as well just go naked. The dress was also really short. I mean why wear a whole dress when you can just wear a see through one and strategically place sequins and lace to cover your lady bits. Right? NO! Just then my phone went off and I quickly answered it. Zach was on the other end.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. How's bridal gown shopping going?" Even just his voice made my whole face light up and hope rushed into my body.

"Terrible! Macey has forced me into the trashiest dresses ever and I hate it. Please help me. I need you to get me out of here. " He chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh Zachary Goode, this is not funny!"

"Hey calm down ok? Luckily for you, you have the best fiancée in the world who is willing to risk himself to save you from this crisis." He spoke cockily.

"Exactly how are you risking yourself?" I asked.

"Macey will kill me you de realize that?"

Just them Macey chipped in, "Cammie are you ready? What's taking you so long?"

"I'm almost ready, give me another minute!" I replied then quickly whispered to Zach, "Just hurry up. Who knows maybe if you come fast enough I'll give you a little something extra in the car." I added coyly feeling like I had the upper hand.

"On my way." With that the line went dead and Macey bust through the door.

"Cammie what is honestly taking you so long? There isn't that much material to put on!"

"I've realized that Macey . Honestly I'm just way to embarrassed and ashamed to go out in public wearing this. I'll look like a complete slut!"

She rolled her eyes and gave me an exasperated look. "Don't be ridiculous Cammie. This is one of the hottest most modern styles available. Plus you have the body to rock it." She dragged me out into the viewing area. Liz and Bex both looked appalled and many of the store's customers walking by shook their heads and me and gave me disgusted looks.

"Oh Cammie, this is definitely the dress! I can just see you walking down the aisle in it! I mean look at all the attention it's creating." Macey gushed.

"No Macey. This is most definitely not the dress. It's about as far away as my dream dress as you can get. As for the attention it's creating that's all bad. I mean first I don't even like attention hence the chameleoness! Second it's a bad type of attention! People aren't looking at me like I'm beautiful. They're looking at me like I'm some type of stripper." I was beyond furious and let's just say very unhappy with Macey at the moment. I was almost considering firing her as my wedding planner. Almost. Just then Zach walked in noticing me right away. He walked over to me swiftly.

"Hey gorgeous. I love the dress." He whispered to me huskily running his hands all over it.

"See at least someone agrees with me! And to think of all people it's Zach. What is _he _doing here anyways?" Macey inputted.

I wanted to get out of here. I can't believe Zach said he liked this dress I mean it was disgusting. Which reminded me of Zach's hands, which were still roaming my body.

"Get your hands off of me!" I spit with such venom in my voice that he immediately removed his hand and took a step away. I stalked off to the change room and changed as quickly as possible. I didn't even take care to put the expensive dress back on the hanger. I just left it on the floor. I walked out with a concerned and frightened Zach a little ways behind me. As I was walking out the door Macey called to me, "Cammie the next appointment will be the fitting and sizing for that dress on Tuesday. Don't be late!"

I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I was done with her wedding plans I wanted my wedding plans. So I hollered back, "You know what Mace, you're fired!"

She was shocked for a moment and through this whole thing Bex and Liz were just silently listening in awe. Then she retorted, "Well good luck with that! Your wedding is going to be a disaster without me! And I'll be there to see your dreams get ruined on your wedding day!"

I walked out of the shop slamming the door not wanting to hear anymore.

A few minutes later while walking to the car Zach piped up, "So where's that extra something you said I'd get if I got here quick." His smirk ever so present on his face.

"Well," I said bitterly as we reached the vehicle, "It seems you were a little late."

With that I got into the passengers seat and slammed the door. Waiting for him to drive us home.

**AN: Dear THE HI MASTER, Your review honestly made my day. Actually made my week. You gave me hope and confidence in my writing and this chapter goes out to you. Thank you. We need more people like you in the world.**

**Thoughts? Ideas? Please Review!**


	10. Planning a Wedding is Not Fun

**AN: Hey thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and my amazing reviewers: Believe514 and Kaytlinn1208. Your advice was much appreciated I'll try and use it and thanks for reviewing!**

Cammie POV

I wake with a start hearing the cries of an unhappy baby. Lifting my face off my desk and unsticking the pages of "In Full Bloom: The Wedding Flower Guide By Season", I realize I must have fallen asleep here. I glance at the clock, which is propped up on another wedding planner guide, seeing the bright numbers of 2:09am and heave a deep sigh. This wedding planning was definitely exhausting.

When I reach Morgan's room she's still wailing and after opening the door I see that she's thrashing all about. However, she seems to still be asleep. She's been doing that a lot more recently. I think she's having nightmares. My guess would be that she's missing Zach. I know I am. He was recruited for a mission that was only supposed to last a week tops. Even though it's only been five days Morgan and I have both been facing withdrawal. Scooping Morgan up I cradle her against my chest and take a seat in the rocking chair. Gently, I rock her back and forth trying not to wake her up and instead trying to morph her nightmare into a peaceful dream.

"Why are you crying Morgy?" I cooed, "Daddy wasn't here for a whole year and a quarter and you never had nightmares like this. So why are you crying now? Well back then I guess you didn't even know he existed. Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy will come back. He will come back." I repeated again more for myself then for her.

Her wailing soon died down into sobs, then to sniffles and in a short time, she was sleeping peacefully again. I relentlessly set her back in her crib and pulled her blanky up around her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. For a moment I just stand there watching my baby sleep like a cub hibernating during the winter. She's so cute in her purple and pink polka dotted onesie. I took one last look before heading out making sure to close her door gently.

Instead of going to my bedroom to try and get some rest, I had a compelling feeling drawing me back to my office. That feeling was most likely the result of stress and pressure of getting this wedding planning finished and done right. I look at the clock, which reads 2:24am. Well, since I'm awake now I might as well try and do something productive. With that I plopped down on my desk, which was surrounded by just about every wedding book, magazine, and pamphlet you could have. I shuffled a few of them around trying to find my list of all the things I had to do before the wedding. After a few minutes of searching to no avail I took some stacks of magazines and angrily threw them off of the desk. Then remembering the sleeping Morgan I stopped I listen for a few moments. Silence. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and looked back towards the desk. Ah there it is! I pull the sheet of paper out from another stack of books and scan over its contents.

What Must Be and Has Been Done For My Wedding

A List by Cammie Morgan

**What Must Be Done: **

-Set a date

-Choose a venue and location

-Make invites

-Book a _trusted _photographer

-Find some type of music for the reception

-Choose flowers

-Book a caterer

-Choose the menu

-Choose a dress, veil, shoes, and accessories.

-Choose bridesmaids dresses

-Find tuxes for groom and groomsmen

-Decorations

-Find a _trusted _Minister

-Order a cake

- Write vows

**What Has Been Done:**

-Create a Guest List

-Choose maid of honour and bridesmaids

-Choose flower girl

-Choose best man and groomsmen

-Purchase the wedding rings

And that doesn't even include the Bachelorette party and the honeymoon! I pick up one of the nearest magazines, which is "How to find a Colour Scheme that Matches Your Personality". I skim through it then toss it aside finding it useless. I pick up the next one, "A Simple Guide to Finding the Perfect Music to Match your Wedding Theme". Well as far as I know our wedding doesn't even have a theme. Does it need a theme? Should it be like 80's themed? Ew no that's gross. And as for music do we have to have music? Well I guess people will want to dance but I don't even like to dance and it is my wedding. So should I like hire a band? Or maybe and orchestra? No, definitely not, that would be boring. I'd be fine with just listening to the radio but I don't know if everyone else would be. I take a deep breath. I never knew planning a wedding would be this difficult and stressful.

I reach down and grab another pamphlet about a photography company. On the front was a smiling couple looking beautiful and happy. Why couldn't I be happy? I was suddenly fuming thinking about all of this wedding stuff and decided to tape the picture of this happy couple on my office door. I then pulled out my poisonous darts set from my desk drawer and took two out. I positioned myself and threw the darts one at a time, each of them striking a member of the happy couple in the face.

Just then the doorknob turned and in peeked Zach. If I wasn't so angry I would've been happy and relieved that he made it home from his mission safely, and on a side note how hot he looked with his disheveled hair and stubbled face. He glanced over at the darts, which were still wobbling from the impact. Looked back at me he smirked.

"I guess we're not hiring that photographer."

Urrgh! I was so frusterated right now. He was supposed to be making this better not worse! Giving a big huff I walked over to the window, placed my palms against the windowsill, and looked out into the starry nights depths. After a few moments, I guess Zach caught on to the mood I was in as he came to stand behind me.

"Cam? Is everything okay?"

Now this was the side of Zach I was looking for. This was the side I needed right now.

He gently placed his hands on my lower back and started massaging upwards. He brought his mouth to my ear and started kissing and nibbling it. I let my eyes flutter shut and I became a little weak in the knees from his touch.

"Gallagher Girl?" His voice was a whisper against my skin.

"Hmm"

His hands were now massaging my shoulders as he kissed down my neck.

"What's wrong?"

I just shook my head. These last few days it seems there has been a cloud hanging over my head that just keeps raining down on me. It's not letting me be happy. I still have all of the wedding plans, I'm on bad terms with Macey, I have to take care of Morgan constantly, and Zach was gone. He's back now through so maybe things will get back on track. His hushed voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You're so tense baby. Why're you stressed?"

I still stayed silent just enjoying this moment here with him.

"C'mon. You can tell me." His warm breath caressed my neck urging me to let my feelings loose.

"It's the wedding."

"What about the wedding?" He said turning me around.

"There's just _so _much shit that has to be done! Like invites, and photos, and flowers, and food. That's not even most of it. I mean look at this list!" I briefly turned around to find the list and shoved it at him a little too forcefully. He quickly glanced over it while I continued on with my spiel. "Do we want an traditional wedding, an outdoor wedding, a beach wedding? Should we eat steak or seafood? Or neither! Should we get a chocolate cake or a vanilla one? Or maybe it should be some other exotic flavor that Macey had suggested, like Temptation Spice, Raspberry Dream or–"

"Cammie!" He interrupted, "Breathe."

I took a few deep breaths not realizing the hysteria I had worked myself into. He reached out and cupped my face with both of his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Cammie, I don't care if we have lilies or roses. I don't care if we get married in a church or in a garden. I don't care if we eat steak or seafood. I don't care if the cake is vanilla or some other extreme flavor. I don't care okay? The only thing I do care about is that I'm marrying _you_. The love of my life, and that we're promising to spend the rest of our lives happily together."

I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel better. He then reached down and kissed me. It was short and sweet.

"C'mon we should go to bed. It's pretty early."

I let him lead me back to our room with one thought in my head. He always knows the right thing to say and the right thing to do, and that is why I'm marrying him. He's the only reason why it's worth it.

xo Val

**AN: So what did you think? Thoughts or Ideas? Please Review!**


	11. Making Up

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I had midterms the past week so I was a little preoccupied. The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for everyone who followed, favourited and my amazing reviewers Believe514, Izzy, miaadventure, Ella and GallagherGurl4eva.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

Cammie POV

Punch

Punch.

Kick

Punch.

This was my release. After two weeks straight of being locked up in my office surrounded with wedding planners I needed this. The wedding was approaching very quickly and I still have so much to do. I never knew planning a wedding would be this difficult. Maybe Zach and I should just elope. My mom would probably kill us for that though.

I shuffle my feet and concentrate on my breathing. After each hit the punching bag swings back and forth. With a round house kick the bag finally comes clean off the hook and slams onto the floor. I stand there panting still feeling the need to hit something. I look around and notice Zach leaning against the doorframe to our home gym. For some reason this bothered me. I know that he's been going on small missions to supply us with money, and that he's been taking care of Morgan most of the time but, then I see him relaxing and hanging out with his friends when all I do is work! He hasn't even looked at wedding plans with me. I mean, _we _are getting married not just _me. _

He calmly walks over to me and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. He opens his mouth to say something, but before any sound can come out I punch him in the jaw. Why? I'm not quite sure, but it felt good. I wanted to fight. I had obviously caught Zach off guard since he just stared at me shocked with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"C'mon fight back!" I yelled as I landed a kick to his stomach. He doubled over, clearly unprepared.

"It seems like you're losing your touch Zachy."

He raises his eyebrows, "Coming from you. You probably haven't been on a mission for at least a year of so."

This hit me hard, because it was true. I haven't been on a mission for over two years. Before Zach left we would always alternate who went on missions or sometimes we'd even be gone at the same time. There were always missions for us as we were the best in the agency. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I wasn't able to go on missions. Then when Morgan was born I wouldn't dare go on any missions for if I died she would become an orphan. She wouldn't have either of her parents. Even after Zach got back I've been constantly planning for our wedding. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, when I opened them I saw red.

I went to throw a punch but Zach was prepared a dodged it. It continued like this for a while. Punch. Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Finally, I clipped him in the shoulder. He never showed any pain or made any move on me. He simply dodged all of my moves. This just made me furious. I then try a roundhouse kick to his head. However he catches my foot before it can make contact and gently releases it.

"Why aren't you fighting back?! Be a man, fight back!" I yell.

He stares into my eyes really studying them. "Cammie what are you doing?"

"Fighting."

"Why?"

I start pounding my fists all over his body. Punching the life out of him. "Because this is_ our_ wedding not _mine_. Yet so far, it has been all of _my_ planning. In fact, I don't think you've even looked at any wedding plans. It's just not fair. I'm putting so much effort into all of this when it's something were both supposed to enjoy in the end. While you, just go and do whatever you want."

The whole time he just stands there and takes it. Finally I sweep his feet out from under him and tackle him to the ground. In a moment of weakness he flips us so now he's straddling my waist.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I ask now exhausted.

"You needed to let it out." He replies gently brushing hair out of my face.

I meekly smile up at him, "Thank you."

He leans down and I grab his neck lifting my head to his. Our lips brush ever so slightly before I flip us in one fluid motion and pull back. Zach groans.

"I win." I boast.

"That's not fair," he complains, "You were distracting me."

I smile at that thought. The power I have over him when I do certain things amazes me. Just then, he pulls me down onto him and locks our lips in a kiss. I melt into him letting him please me with his lips. A few minutes pass until a scary thought enters my mind. I quickly pull back as tears brim in my eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did?" He asks concerned.

I just shake my head as the tears begin to fall. "It's just that the wedding's in eleven days and I still have so much to do. It's going to turn out terrible because I wasn't able to plan it. Macey was right it's going to be a failure which makes me a failure."

Zach sits up and hugs me to his chest where I just sob. "You're not a failure Cammie. You're amazing. An amazing mother, an amazing planner, and you're going to be an amazing wife. It will all turn out fine."

"No it w-won't it-it's g-going to b-b-be a d-disaster!"

"You know, I think it's time you get back together with Macey."

I glare up at him.

•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞•••∞∞

That's how I ended up in a local Café waiting for Macey that afternoon. I had already ordered a latte and was now sitting in a booth with Morgan. She looked exceptionally cute today as I dressed her in a brown and pink polka dot jacket with matching pants and pink sandals.

Just then Macey slipped into the booth, a manicured hand picking up her skinny no fat frappe and bringing it to her lips. She takes a long sip before speaking, "So here you are begging for my forgiveness. I knew I'd happen sometime but it sure took you long enough."

"Macey look, I'm really sorry. I was a little harsh and over reacted but it just seemed like you weren't listening to anything that I wanted. I tried to plan this wedding myself but I just couldn't. I don't know how you do it but the bottom line is I need you. It's approaching really fast and there's still so much to be done and it's going to be a disaster and–"

"Well no need to fret. Macey's here now and everything's going to be under control. You gave it a good effort Cam but I'll take it from here. Let see, today is Thursday and the wedding is next Sunday. So we have eleven days. What do you have left to do?"

She takes another sip from her drink as I fish out the well warn to do list from my purse. I pass it across to her. She scans over it, "Wow Morgan, you accomplished more then I thought you would've."

I roll my eyes and adjust Morgan sitting on my lap.

"So all you have left to do is book a photographer, find music, choose flowers, choose a cake, find a minister and plan the honeymoon. That's not so bad but we'll need to get started right away. Now don't you worry about one little thing. All of these plans will be done by Monday and I'll be planning your honeymoon cause I want it to be a surprise." Morgan claps her little hands together. At least she's happy. I was not so happy with her planning the honeymoon. I didn't particularly like surprises. Especially from Macey.

"Macey" I whine.

"Cam you should be grateful. Besides it will be sups romantic. Just be ready for a busy weekend."

xo Val

**AN: Did you like it? There will be one more chapter and then the wedding. Any ideas?**

**Where should their honeymoon be? What should her wedding colours be? Should it be an outside wedding, on a beach or at a church? I need answers please!**

**Please review!**


End file.
